Run as Fast as You Can!
by XxXtwilighteramyXxX
Summary: Bella swan as been abused all her life, but one day she has had enough and runs.will Edward save her from herself or is she too afraid to let anybody in.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters_

**Chapter 1 BPOV**

How I wish I was dead. If I was dead I would fell no more pain. Death is supposed to be peaceful. Anything has to be more peaceful than my train wreck of a life. If I did die I wouldn't get a funeral. No one would grieve my death. I would not be missed. He would miss a cleaner and a cook. He would not shed a tear for his only daughter. He would no longer have someone take his anger out on anymore.

These were the thought running through my head as I la on my small lumpy bed in my cramped box shaped room. My eyes were fixed on the gleaming sharp knife in my clenched fist. I didn't know if I could do it .Cut myself. Bleed out. Funny isn't it how I dream of death yet I'm too much of a coward to kill myself? After all, I am still afraid to die

Maybe one of these days he won't stop and he will just keep on hitting and kicking me until I take my last staggered breath. But he is too good for that, he is a well-respected police officer in this town. Everyone just tells me how lucky I am to have a father like him. Who believe me f I told the truth?. Who would believe a seventeen year old girl over a grown man who has served their country? I'm guessing no-one would. I have no-one. No-one is left in my life. No-one but him.

Ionic isn't that his job is to protect but behind closed doors I'm the one who needs protection from him. Maybe if my mother was her she would be able to protect me from him. My mother died giving birth to me. He has blamed my ever since and to be honest I blame myself as well. I often wonder what it would be like to have a normal life. To worry about trivial things like boys and make-up instead over worrying about how to hide the latest marks that appearing on my skin .

When I look at myself in the mirror I am disgusted with what I see. I see a young girl with mousey brown hair, that covers her heart shaped face and shallow cheeks and dull brown eyes that show no emotion. My unnatural skinny body is almost fully covered in bruises and older bruises that are beginning to turn yellow. No bruise ever has time to heal because the next day there would be another one to cover it. That's why I avoid mirrors at all cost.

I have never been to see a doctor. He won't let me. I have never hand any medical care except what I do myself which can hardly be called medical care. The most I do is clean a wound and make sure it doesn't get infected or just wrap bandages around my ribs to give them time to heal. I imagine a doctor would be horrified if they ever examined me.

I came out of my musings noticing the large knife was still clutched in my hand. I knew I needed to put it back before he came back. I slowly got off my bed and placed my bare feet on the cold floor when I heard a noise. My head snapped up as I heard the crunching of the gravel as he parked his car in the driveway.

"Crap!" I said out loud to myself. What was he doing home so early? I turned to the clock that was on my bedside cabinet "Crap!,Crap!" He wasn't early. I was late. The house should've been cleaned and his dinner waiting on the kitchen table. I didn't have anything done. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to look at a stupid clock. He was going to be so mad.

"Bella! Get down here now! "He screamed up the stairs at me. I slowly made my way down the stairs. "Yes sir?" "Sir "it tasted like venom in my mouth. I always had to call him sir. He says it shows a mark of respect for your elders. But I know it's just another way to remind me who's in charge. "Where's my dinner?" he asked me in a quiet voice which is more terrifying than when he is yelling. "ehhmm…I…I….I haven't st…started it yet " I stammered out as my body trembled. Before I know what happened his hand connected with my cheek with a loud "smack". My hand automatically went up to caress my now stinging cheek. "You're worthless, I give you food, shelter and clothes and this is how you treat me, No clean house and no dinner. You are nothing more than a selfish bitch". He matched each of his venomous words with a hard punch into my stomach until I was doubled over on the floor. He added a few kicks with his steel capped toe boots for good measure. "Go clean yourself up, I'm going to the bar. "He screamed at me as he left the house.

When I heard the door slam I groaned loudly in pain as I assessed my injuries. I didn't think anything was broken. I know there would be a lot more when he came back. They are always worse when is drunk. But what If I wasn't here when he came back for me? I asked myself. I slowly made my way up to my room and packed the first things my hands touched. I paused when my finger touched the silver framed picture of my mother that I kept hidden from him. My mother was beautiful. People used to say I looked like her. I wish I did. She had long elegant brown curls framing her face and beautiful chocolate coloured eyes which portrayed happiness and love.

I knew I would need money but I'd promised myself I would never go into his room. Now I knew I had to. I approached the closed door and slowly pushed down the handle. The door creaked as I opened it. I knew I needed to hurry. I ripped his room apart until I found the jackpot, two thousand dollars was tapped up underneath his bed frame. I quickly stuffed the money in my backpack. I ran down the stairs and into the cold winter air. I didn't stop running. I couldn't stop running.

I don't how long I ran for but I eventually came to the city .I didn't really know my way around but I found this small narrow alleyway which was empty besides a few stray cats. It was dark and cold and I was exhausted. I slid down to the ground and rested my back against the concrete building. I was so cold. The coldness seemed to touch every part of my being I looked up to the sky and sure enough there were beautiful white snowflakes falling and coating the ground.

The alleyway was like heaven to me. Quiet peaceful and there was no pain. I sat there just gazing at the stars as the snow continues to coat the ground. I didn't feel the cold anymore. I didn't feel anything. It was such a nice feeling. My last thought before I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over was "Now, I'm not afraid to die"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 EPOV**_

100 years of this life, 100 years alone, I'm sick of it, sick of listening to the loved up couples in this house, sick of listening to everyone's inner most thoughts.

"Edward what's wrong I can feel your emotions from the other side of the house" my brother japer asked to me as he entered my bed room.

"Nothing" I reply but jasper raises his eyebrows obviously he knows I'm ling. I sigh as I tell him the truth.

"To be honest it's just that it's a bit frustrating living under this roof with all of ye couples. Don't get my wrong I am happy for all of ye but it can get a bit lonely". Jasper looked at me understandingly and sympathetically at the same time. Before he had a chance to reply I excused myself on the pretence of going for a hunt and speed out the door as fast as I could, I knew they wouldn't follow me, I knew that they knew I needed some space. So I ran and ran until I smelt mountain lion, my favourite. It wasn't long before the mountain lions body laid at my feet.

I didn't want to go home yet so I headed to my meadow. My meadow was the only place I could be truly alone, no-one there, no voices in my head it was peaceful my little piece of heaven the closest I would get to heaven. I was dammed to this eternal hell as a monster to never find or be loved, to be alone the rest of my life. I was just lying on the grass enjoying the peace when I heard "_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world, Life in plastic, its fantastic!" Alice I groaned as picked up the phone_

"_What?" I snapped I was not in the mood for my too energetic sister. _

"Well hello grumpy, who ate your goody? "She asked I just growled don the phone to her.

"Ok,Ok, but I need a favour and before you say no I know you will do it but you will just avoid a lot of time and annoyance" she said in one breath .

"Fine what is it" I sighed giving up.

"Excellent so I need you to go to town and pick up a few things that I ordered in Mays boutique and bring back to the house just tell them Alice sent you and they will give you the bags so thanks, bye see you later" she then hung up. Great I said to myself as I got up from the ground and made my way to the house to collect my car first, I could run but I didn't want to run with god only knows how many bags for Alice.

I made my way to Seattle ignoring any speed limit, I had a built inn cop detector so I was good. I just wanted to get back to my meadow as soon as possible. I parked my car next to mays boutique and went into the store and approached the young girl behind the counter "Oh my God he is so hot, maybe I could get his number….." I tuned out of her mind not wanting to listen to her plans to get me into bed.

"Excuse me, I'm here to collect an order for my sister Alice Cullen please "I say uninterested but still try to stay polite as possible. Thank god she got the hint and she went to get the order as quickly as possible and handed them to me over the counter without a word. I took the many bags from her with a thank you and left the sore.

As I was putting the many number of bags into the back of the car I felt something fall on my face, it was snowing. I liked the view of the city under a blanket of snow. As I closed the back door I heard a faint whimper, normally I would just ignore it but something inside e told me I should not ignore it I locked my car and went in the direction the noise came from.

As I entered a narrow alleyway I smelt the most appetising sent I have ever smelt. I scanned the alleyway for the source of the scent and sure enough there was a young girl lying against the wall of the building. Her long brown hair was covering her face. I started walking towards the girl and the smell got stronger and stronger. I tried to resist the urge to kill her and taste her delicious blood. I just kept thinking of how disappointed Carlisle would be in me if I gave into my urges. As I got closer I could hear her heartbeat , it was barely there I don't know why I was so suddenly worried about this strange girl but I rushed to her side, her skin was so cold and pale. I removed her hair from her face and noticed that her lips were blue. I suddenly had the urge to stroke her cheek and when I did I felt some sort of spark run through me, it felt like a fire had awoken inside me. I knew from that moment that I needed to protect this girl, needed to get her to Carlisle as fast as possible.

I scooped the small fragile girl up in my arms and bought her to my car and lay her own in the back and quickly speed off beating even my speed record to get home. Carlisle I shouted as I picked up the girl from my back seat and ran into the house straight to his office. "What is it son?" he asked worriedly as he got up from behind his desk. He then noticed the small girl in my hands and pointed to the examination table. I lay her down on the table and stepped back to let Carlisle do his job.

"What happened to her?" he asked me as he began to examine her.

"I'm not sure I found her lying in the snow in the middle of an alleyway, I couldn't leave her there to die, please tell me she will be ok?" I asked panicky, Carlisle looked up at me confusion evident in his mind about my worry for this girl. " I don't know its mild hyperthermia we need to warm her up to make her heart beat faster" before he even finished his sentence I had gathered as many blankets as I could and draped them over her . "And now we wait "Carlisle said

I stayed with her for our listening to her heart get stronger and stronger and eventually Carlisle was able to properly examine her. When he lifted up her I almost growled, her stomach was covered in bruises and scars ranging in sizes "what has this girl gone through" Carlisle thought to himself. As he pushed in on one bruise the girl began to moan in pain. I was by her side in an instant stroking her forehead whispering reassuring words in her ear trying to make her feel better in any why I could. "Her ribs are broken but I need to get an x-ray to be sure he said I think I will give her a sedative will I do the rest of the exam" he said as he injected the sedative into her arm. Her breathing become more shallow as the sedative began to work and she feel into a peaceful sleep while Carlisle finished his examination

I sat next to her holding her hand as Carlisle finished his examination just staring at the beauty that lay before me when I was interrupted by Carlisle shocked voice "oh my God her …

_**So what do you think my first attempt of EPOV and a cliff-hanger let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok sorry for not updating sooner but I was really sick and spent my days in bed ,but I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews they were amazing and I probably wouldn't continue writing it they weren't there so a massive thank you to all of you. **_

**Previously**

**I sat next to her holding her hand as Carlisle finished his examination just staring at the beauty that lay before me when I was interrupted by Carlisle shocked voice "oh my God her …**

**Now**

"oh my God her back" through Carlisle mind I could see how disgusted he was and how angry he was at who ever had done this for Carlisle Cullen to be angry something seriously needs to wrong. When I looked at her back myself I was horrified with what I saw. How could anyone do this to such a beautiful creature, I was so angry, angrier than Carlisle , angrier than I have ever been in my life , where was this irrational anger coming from and what was this beautiful stranger doing to me and why do I felt the need to protect her .

I could still not believe what was on her back whoever did this is seriously sick and should not be able to walk this earth anymore. If I was human I would through u everything I had in my body what had this girl had to endure and who is she still alive. Her whole back was covered with long red welt from what I could only guess was a leather belt. There was not one piece of her back that was not covered in welts except there was a small space on her lower back where they was the word "WHORE" etched into her back.

What was worse were some of the had re-opened and were bleeding, no wonder her scent was so strong in the alleyway but if there was that much blood why did I not lose control, yet again this girl was confusing me. "She must have over exerted herself really bad for these wounds to re-open if I could guess I would say it was from running with the bag on her back.

Her bag I complete forgot she had a bag with her I quickly left her side and was back in less than a second with her bag in my hand I know there is something really ad about going through a woman's bags but if it could tell me something about this beautiful woman and how she got in this state I needed to know, I had to know what happened to her

As I emptied the bag a clear picture began to emerge, a picture I did not like. There were some clothes wrinkled in a ball in the bag that were obviously packed in quite a hurry but when I came across a frame that obviously took care to pack was a picture of a beautiful women who looked quite similar to the girl on the bed, the same colour hair except the beautiful girl on the bed had a unique red tint to her brown curls , the same eyes but the beautiful girls seemed to be deeper shade of chocolate brown there was no doubt in my mind that this woman was the girls' mother and the girl had a lot of love for her mother judging from the fact of the way it was careful packed and taken care of. All the pieces did not really click until I found a big bundle of cash ad her passport at the end of her bag and I know she was running, from what or who I did not know but I was going to find out and they were going to pay with their lives. I growled to myself at the thought of her in pain.

My growl must have woken her because the next thing I heard was a painful moan next to me and my hand automatically went to hold hers.

"It's ok, you're safe now "I told her with a soothing vice trying to calm her. She slowly opened her eyes when she heard my voice and she blinked a few times to clear her vision and her beautiful chocolate eyes directly looked at me and she gasped which automatically made me panic was she in pain, what did she need.

"Are you ok? I asked in a panicked tone. Then she spoke her voice was a bit croaky ad quiet but it was beautiful it was like music to my ears.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why am I not dead? What happened?" she asked in one breath I could hear her heart began to beat faster as her panic began to rise.

"it's ok your safe now no one's going to hurt you here" I said as I rubbed her hands soothing this mad her seem to realise that I was holding her hand he whole time and she immediately pulled her hand back from my grasp and kicked of the blanket of her bed and began to stand all the time mumbling about leaving and how she needs to leave straight away but as soon as she stood up she began to stumble as she was so weak.

My arms automatically went around her waist as she fell before her eyes closed again I could hear her faintly whisper something that even my vampire hearing could not hear. Before I could even ask Carlisle helped lay her back down on the bed ad was checking her over again and before I could ask what was wrong he reassured me.

"don't worry son, her body just needs time to heal after all its been through I still can't believe what she has been through and is still alive". I let out an unneeded breath that I did not know I was holding as I once again grabbed her hand and waited. I just sat there and waited staring at the beautiful angel praying that she will wake up soon.

_**So let me know what you think **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know, I know I have not written in a while but my life has been a bit hectic with getting exam results and starting college. I'm very sorry **

**Chapter 4 **

**BPOV**

Pain that's all I felt, pure and utter pain. Is this what death is supposed to feel like, maybe I ended up in hell where Charlie said I would always end up for what I did to my mother. Would this pain be mine for the rest of my hell bound life? I slowly getting used to the pain when I heard what seemed like a growl. I slowly tried to open to see what had made the growl but I couldn't open my eyes. I groaned in pain. I then heard an angel's voice.

"It's ok, you're safe now" the angel said. I did not care how much it hurt but opened my eyes, I needed to see this angel. I slowly and painfully opened my eyes and I saw him. Standing over me was the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. He was tall, muscular and pale, very pale he was paler than me which is saying something ever feature on his face seemed to be perfect I could not see one blemish on his striking face. His hair as a unique shade of bronze and looked like it could not be tamed. I then looked into his eyes and nearly passed out all over again his eyes where a deep golden colour that I had never seen before but that's not what surprised my about his eyes it was the look of concern and worry in them that surprised me. Who would be worried about me? Who would be concerned about me?

"Are you ok?" he asked me, the look of worry becoming more prominent on his face. I suddenly began to panic realising that I had no idea where I was or who this man is. "Where am I? Who are you? Why am I not dead? What happened?" I asked my voice sounding croaky as it hurt my throat to talk. I could hear my own heart beat begin to rise as my panic began to rise.

"It's ok your safe now no one's going to hurt you here" he said soothingly and I felt something rubbing circles on my hand, was he holding my hand the whole time? I immediately pulled my hand back from his grasp and kicked the blanket of my bed and began to stand.

"I need to leave, I need to get out of here, and I need to go" I mumbled to myself as I rose to me feet. I had to leave before he came, before he found me and hurt this beautiful man for helping me for finding me. I could not let someone innocent suffer for me. As I took my first step, my vision began to become blurry and I felt dizzy and I began to stumble "just let me die" I whispered before my vision went black and I fell.

_**EPOV**_

I waited and waited and waited for my beautiful angel to wake up. I would not leave her side for anything I just sat there holding her hand and occasionally whispering reassuring words to her. I don't know how long I sat there waiting but Carlisle came into the room with a worried look on her face.

"Son, I'm getting worried it's been 3 days ad she has yet to wake up we need to put in an IV in too make sure she is getting enough nutrients, she is already severely malnourished so we need to make sure it does not get worse" Carlisle taught towards me all the while checking my beauty's vitals.

I just nodded my head as a sign that I heard him. I just kept staring at her when all of a sudden she began to toss and turn and mumble.

"No no don't please don't" she mumbled as beads of sweat began to form on her forehead.

"No don't hurt him, it's me you want hurt me please please don't do it" she was now tossing and turning frantically. I tries to calm her down.

"Its ok it's only a dream come back to me, come back to me". It was having no effect on her until suddenly she sat bolt up in bed while screaming "Nooooooo!" and I looked at her and saw the panic in her eyes slowly turn to relieve as her chocolate orbs met mine. She sighed loudly as she lay back down without breaking eye contact with me. I was trapped I couldn't look away I was hypnotised.

I was released from mu chocolate orb prison when Carlisle began to speak out loud to the girl.

"Hello, My name is Carlisle Cullen I'm a doctor I have been treating you for the last couple of days, and you have severe injuries you are lucky to be alive. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked her in a caring kind voice.

" thank you for treating me but I really should get going" she answered nervously while clearly avoiding Carlisle's question as she tried to sit up but Carlisle gently put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry but you aren't going anywhere at the moment, it's not save and you're not fully healed yet, it looks like you ill e staying here for a while" he told her kindly but there was hint of authority behind it. She looked shocked and a bit scared it was my time to interrupt and talk to her.

"Don't worry you are safe here, nothing will ever happen to you here" he told her calmly trying to convey the truth as strongly as possible. She just looked confused and slightly annoyed

" I'm sorry I don't know you, I'm not going to stay here I need to leave now" she said to me and the turned to Carlisle "thank you again but I need to leave before he ….." she stopped talking suddenly realising she said something she shouldn't of. I looked at her with raised eyebrows "before he what?" I asked my anger coming out a tiny bit and for a second she looked scared of me...

"Son you need to leave and calm down you are scaring her" Carlisle thought interrupted my murderous thoughts for whoever did this to my angel. I agreed that I needed to calm down so I left the room and went outside and ran the short distance to my meadow to think.

My meadow was like an external part of me. It was peaceful and calm and no one else knew about my beautiful seclude meadow. I just lay there for ages I'm not sure how long just thinking about my angel back in my house. Why was she affecting me so much, why did I want to protect her from anyone or anything that can hurt her? A woman has never been in my thoughts as much as my angel has. I don't know how long I lay there before my phone went off look at the caller id I immediately answered it.

"Carlisle what is it, is she all right, I'm on my way." I spoke at vampire speed I was too panicked to talk normally. "Carlisle answer me?" I shouted sown the phone to him I was getting mad now.

I heard I gulp at the other end of the phone before Carlisle spoke. "Son I'm sorry, she's left she ran I couldn't stop her"

I'm on my way" I growled down the phone to him as I hung up and began to run. How 300 Year old vampire could not stop a human girl leaving was beyond me but I was going to find out and someone was going to pay.

Again I'm sorry about the wait but let me know what you think and I'll try upload the next chapter within the next week, Thanks


End file.
